The Animal Whisperer
by Scarpaw
Summary: The only thing he's ever known has been the forest. No name or anything. However, an event happens that causes him not only to gain a name, but two friends as well. Zak Saturday maybe gone, but Raijin is here to take his place! Semi-AU
1. In Which Boy Gains A Name

Hey hey hey! Guess what? Paw-Chan is actually here, with The Animal Whisperer! Aren't you so happy? .

The prologue is dedicated to PhantomGirl12, who wouldn't sop bugging me to get this out! Thank her for getting me to finally post this!

Read and enjoy! ^_^

**Disclaimer: I only own the idea. The rest of it belongs to whoever created this.**

_Once upon a time, there was a happy little family. A beautiful mother, a handsome father, and a gorgeous little boy. The parents were scientists, studying and finding animals. Of course, the little boy always went with them, ever curious of these exciting new animals that his parents were looking for._

_However, one day, the boy was stolen from the family. Five years old, and he was snatched away. No one could find the little boy no matter how hard they looked. Months passed. Then a year. People started to give up hope. They assumed the boy was dead._

_His parents never gave up hope that he was still alive, yet even they had to stop looking and get back to work. Another year passed, and they constantly kept themselves reminded of their son. He'd be seven this year, they'd casually say, before correcting themselves to saying, he's seven this year._

_Their hopes weren't in vain. For in a forest on the outskirts of Tokyo, Japan was their baby boy._

**Prologue: In Which Boy Gains A Name**

He paused in a tree above the river. They'd never find him up here. Sure, they'd followed him this far out before, but they never went over or through the river. Or looked up the trees.

"He's not out this far." He snickered as he heard them talking. They never came to him when he was here. It was a fun part of his game. He was recording how long it would take them to figure out he was in a tree hanging over the river.

"Come on, let's go back." He heard them turn and go. "Maybe we'll get him next time, that mangy thief."

Once he was sure that the people were gone, he swung himself down from the tree onto the riverside. Laughing, he turned to face the river. Why were they so afraid of a river? What, were they afraid of water or something?

Amidst his laughing, he didn't notice as the surface of the lake bubbled and something rose out of it. It growled, snatching the boys' attention and causing him to turn and look at it.

'It' was what looked to be a frog. It was standing on its hind feet with its forearms dangling down. It looked at him with dangerous yellow eyes, and on top of its head was a lily pad with water sloshing out of it with every jolt.

"Bow!" A voice from behind him called out. He heard it, but he couldn't move. "Bow human! Bow to the Kappa, quick!" But he still couldn't move. Why was he so afraid? Afraid of this… this Kappa?

"Oh, he can't understand me!" The voice bemoaned behind him. "Aloja! Aloja, help! Don't let the Kappa get him!" Steam seemed to pour from the river top as the Kappa continued towards him.

A woman with strawberry blonde hair and forest green eyes appeared, standing on top of the water. She couldn't have been older than thirteen, and her voice only confirmed it as she called out to him as well.

"Bow if you want to live." She told him. "Bow to the Kappa." Walking across the water, he summoned the courage to move. He bowed, but the Kappa still kept moving towards him. Was this a joke?

"Bow lower!" The voice from before called. "You need to bow low- Oh shoot, he doesn't understand m-e?" He bowed lower, like the voice told him to, and the Kappa, seeming delighted, bowed in return, all the water sloshing out of its lily pad. He bolted upright, and moved back a few steps, the Kappa didn't follow him.

"Are you alright?" The girl stepped onto the shore. He nodded, staring at the girl. What was she?

"My name is Aloja." She introduced herself. "The name of our race is Aloja, too, of course, but my parents felt it a fitting name for me. Who are you?" He shook his head.

"Can you not speak?" Aloja asked. He shook his head once again. "Then why don't you speak?" Another girl, brunette and his age skipped over. Her eyes were a forest green and she chattered in Aloja's ear.

"Hey, maybe he's afraid!" She chattered in Aloja's ear.

"I can understand you perfectly fine!" He snapped, not able to take it. Why were they acting like he was an idiot? The brunette froze, and both girls' eyes widened.

"You… You can understand me?" He nodded. "I'm Macy! I'm the Diwata of the tree you're always in over there! How cool is it that you can actually understand me?! Hey, what's your name?" He hesitated. In a flash Macy was in his face.

"Come on!" She was poking. "What's your name human?" He bit his lip.

"I… I don't have a name." He admitted. Aloja gave him and odd look, and Macy was up in his face once more.

"What?!" She practically screeched. "How can you have no name?!" He shrugged.

"I… just don't." He told them. "I might have had one at one time or another, but I don't remember being called anything other than 'boy'." Aloja nodded to herself.

"I see." She said. "Then we will just have to give you one ourself." Macy nodded in agreement.

"Yup yup yup! We can't let you go around without a name! We can't just call you boy!" Macy was chattering again. "What are we going to call him Aloja?" Aloja looked him over, and smiled.

"I have the perfect name." She smiled serenely, white skirt and blue blouse fluttering in the wind.

"What? What is it?!" She chattered excitedly. She looked at him.

"Boy, from now on, because of your speed and grace," Aloja looked directly at him and met black eyes with green.

"You are now Raijin."

_And so, at seven years, Zak Saturday was killed and replaced with Raijin of the forest._

_We shall see him again._

_Three years later._

_**X.x.X.x.X**_

Yup, Zak is now Raijin. Please don't get confused because for the entirety of the fic (or at least most of it,) Zak will be referred to as Raijin.

How was it? Good? Bad? Completely worth the wait?

Please read and review and stay tuned for _**Chapter One: Street Rat**_

~~Paw-Chan Signing Out~~


	2. Street Rat

Sorry about the long wait, I had other stories that needed (*cough_*demanded*_cough*) my attention, and the readers on those ones are like wolves- have to have an update at least twice a month. Still, at least I updated right? The plot should get going and updates sooner with sumemr coming, but I can't promise.

Enjoy the chappie! ~^__^~

**Disclaimer: I don't own Secret Saturdays, or One Jump from Aladdin**

**Chapter 1: Street Rat**

It's been three years since Aloja had given Raijin his name, and he's grown exceedingly more confident (not to mention a little cocky.) He would go back and forth from the forest, sometimes taking Macy with him, other times slipping off without the little tree spirit.

However, it made no matter- almost every time he went out, there was some reason that the police would go after him. Meaning today was no different. He had brought Macy with him, and sure enough, trouble was found.

"Gotta keep, one jump ahead of the lines," Raijin laughed, darting through the streets, Macy perched on his shoulder. "One swing, ahead of the crowd. I only steal what I can't afford." Macy laughed jabbing him in the shoulder.

"That's everything," She laughed, hitting him on the shoulder, clinging to his neck as he darted across the street without bothering to look for vehicles.

"One jump ahead of the lawmen," Raijin stood on the other side of the street, waving cockily to the police who were stuck on the other side until there was a lull in traffic. "That's all, and that's no joke. These guys don't appreciate I'm broke."

"Riffraff, street rat," A couple people yelped as Raijin darted through them, knocking them over in his rush to get back to the forest. "Scoundrel, take that!" A lady swung her purse at him, and Raijin ducked under it.

"Just a little snack guys," Raijin jumped onto one of the pedestals for a statue, using it as leverage to get up on a higher stone wall.

"Rip him open, take it back guys!" One of the police men ordered. Raijin shrugged his shoulders, balancing on the wall, taunting the police as they came upon him.

"I can take a hint, gotta face the facts," He shrugged, before back flipping over the wall. "You're my only friend Macy!"

"Who?" Raijin took a look around his surroundings- he was in a courtyard. For a school. Yuck- he hated those things. There were a bunch of kids in the courtyard, and the group of girls nearest to him was staring dreamily at him.

"Oh it's said Raijin's hit the bottom," They sighed, as Raijin made his way slowly against the wall, away from the girls. "He's become the one man rise in crime." Raijin jumped when he ran into something. It was one of the teachers who was supervising the kids in the courtyard.

"I'd blame parents except he hasn't got 'em," She scoffed, Raijin darting out the open gate behind her, while all the girls sighed dreamily- Raijin was so cute!

"Gotta eat to live, gotta steal to eat, tell you all about it when I got the time!" Raijin yelped, running into a half circle of police men. Before he could think of anything, Macy flew off of his shoulder and bit the nearest one on the ear. He yelped, scrambling to get her off. Raijin laughed, and darted between the police officers.

"One jump, ahead of the slowpokes," Raijin catcalled to the police men as he leaped over the railings to a small creek, landing safely on the other side. "One skip, ahead of my doom. Next time, gonna use a nom de plume." Raijin darted down an alley, watching as the older police men had to go single file after him.

"One jump ahead of the hit men," Raijin jumped, and landed on a fire escape. "One hit, ahead of the flock." He jumped off the fire escape, over the police officer's head. Disappearing into the busy traffic once more, he said,

"I think I'll take a stroll around the block…" He muttered under his breath as off in the distance voices shouted;

"Stop thief, Vandal! Outrage, Scoundrel!" Raijin sped up his pace, and ran right into a man. Raijin recoiled, looking at the man. He had orange-red hair, and he wasn't dressed as a police officer. Still, Raijin hadn't seen him before, which frightened him. He held an air like that of a police officer.

Nervously, Raijin backed up to turn and go, but the man's hand on his shoulder stopped him. Raijin recoiled, especially as the man looked at him like he recognized him.

"M-Macy!" Raijin called. In a flash, the Diwata was at his side, glaring angrily at the red head.

"Leave him alone you big bully!" There was a flash of light, and Macy was back to her normal appearance- eleven, like Raijin was, because she liked to be as close to Raijin as possible.

Macy stomped on his foot, just as Aloja came up the street. The police officer's voices had died off at last, leaving in a different direction in pursuit of Raijin.

"Macy," She scolded. "Leave the poor man alone." Turning towards the red head, she flashed him a flawless smile.

"I am sorry about my siblings' actions," Aloja apologized. "They are not used to the city like I am." Macy and Raijin scoffed, as the man looked at Macy.

"She… She was just a fairy- the size of fairy," He corrected himself noticing Macy's angry look. Aloja sighed and shook her head.

"I'm sorry Mr…?" She trailed off.

"Doyle." The man told them his name. "Just Doyle." Aloja smiled.

"I am sorry Doyle," Aloja smiled, "But what you're insinuating is impossible. We all know that those such creatures don't exist." She turned, skirt fluttering in the wind.

"Now, if you excuse me," She told Doyle. "We must go. Come Raijin, Macy, mother and father are waiting for us."

And they disappeared into the crowd before Doyle could even blink.

_**X.x.X.x.X**_

"That was _exceedingly_ reckless of you two!" Aloja growled, dragging Raijin and Macy through the forest by their ears. "What if I hadn't got there in time? You two would've probably been shipped off somewhere far away!" Macy and Raijin sighed, exchanging each other a look.

"But we didn't!" Raijin said, looking at the angry Aloja.

"And you made it in time!" Macy protested, "So why are you so angry?" Aloja sighed, letting go of their ears.

"It's just…" Aloja sighed. "You guys are so much like family to me. I'd hate it if anything ever happened to either of you two." Raijin and Macy sighed. They loved Aloja- like a sibling, of course -but they hated it when she got all sentimental like this.

"We know," Raijin and Macy sighed. "We're sorry Aloja." She smiled and nodded.

"Alright," Aloja agreed. "Now, who wants to go play with Luke?" Macy and Raijin nodded, bouncing on their heels.

Luke was an Amefurikozo; a little spirit boy who played in the rain. Of course, that meant he only was out and played when it rained, but Aloja was a water spirit. She could tell when rain and that sort of thing were going to happen, so she could give pretty good judgment on when Luke was going to be out and able to play. However, she wasn't as good as Luke was though- being a weather spirit. Aloja was just a water spirit.

However, sure enough, the rain started to fall just as the trio made it back into the city. It didn't take them long to find Luke, and when they did, it was raining like there was no tomorrow. Luke himself was spinning in a circle in the rain, laughing with wide green eyes and short red hair.

Luke's circle stopped mid-spin as he spotted his friends- his 'mortal' (as he liked to call his non-spirit friends) companions. Laughing, he bounded over to them.

"Looks like it's going to be a hurricane, doesn't it?" He laughed over the roar of the rain. Macy shivered.

"I hope not," She responded, before seeing Luke's crestfallen face. "I mean- not because I don't like the rain!" She fumbled to cover her mistake. "It's just; hurricanes tend to have nasty wind spirits that enjoy tearing up trees! I just don't want my tree torn up, that's all! If my tree dies, I go with it!"

Luke hesitated; then the eight year old nodded, looking at the eleven year old solemnly.

"That is true," He agreed. "Diwata's do die if their tree dies. But, I assure you, it won't be a hurricane." Luke laughed, spinning in the rain once more.

"But it is fun to hope, isn't it, Boy of Lightning?" Luke looked towards Raijin. Ever since Luke had met Raijin and learned his name, Luke had called Raijin 'Boy of Lightning.' Luke had said that it would be a sin for him to call a mere mortal by the name of the Lightning God, as Raijin, the God of Lightning, was one of the weather spirits employers.

"It is," Raijin agreed, looking at the sky, letting the cold rain splatter on his face.

In the distance, as the children began to play, a figure in black with red hair, watched them as they danced with the spirit. His attention was fixed on one boy in particular.

As he turned to leave, one word bubbled on his lips, but it never left.

_Zak…_

_**X.x.X.x.X**_

In answer to a reviewers' question, yes Doc and Drew will play a part in this, as will Doyle and V.V. Argost and Rook. It's just a matter of getting them introduced in one way or another to Raijin, Macy, and Aloja.

And with Macy- as she is a tree spirit, she can change her form to a comfortable shape. A lot of the time, she is a human girl, Raijin's age, but she can also take on the form of a fairy (think of Noemi from _What If?_) and others, but she likes the fairy and human shape.

Please Read and Review! ^_^

~~Paw-Chan Signing Out~~


End file.
